parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin Part 3.
Here is part three of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin movie. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Courage the Cowardly Dog as The Genie *Pikachu (from Pokemon) as Abu *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Rajah *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as The Sultan *Baron Dante (from Croc) as Jafar *Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Iago *Dick Dastardly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) as Razoul *Muttley, Klunk, Zilly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Butch, Meowth, James (from Pokemon), and Stormtroopers (from Star Wars) as Razoul's Guards *Dr. Nitrus Brio (from Crash Bandicoot) as Gazeem the Thief *Willie the Giant (from Fun and Fancy Free) as The Cave of Wonders *Orville (from The Rescuers) as The Magic Carpet *The Inquisitor (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Reflux the Knaaren (from Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) as Genie Jafar Transcript *(the next morning, at Agrabah Palace, a door opens with Officer Dibble preparing to leave) *Officer Dibble: I've never been so insulted! *Granpda Lou: Oh, Prince Officer Dibble. You're not leaving so soon, are you? *Officer Dibble: (departs) Good luck marrying her off! *Grandpa Lou: Hey, Emily? Emily?! Oh, Emily! (goes off into the garden looking for his daughter. He finds her, but is interrupted by Salem, Emily's pet feline, who blocks him off. Salem has a piece of Officer Dibble's undershorts in his mouth. Grandpa Lou grabs the cloth and yanks it out of Salem's mouth) Confound it, Salem! So, this is why Officer Dibble stormed out! *Emily: (finally arrives) Oh, father. Officer Dibble was just playing with him, weren't you, Salem? *Salem: Yes, I was. (comes over and allows Emily to pet and hug him) *Emily: You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Officer Dibble, weren't you? *Salem: Of course I was. (Emily cuddles with Salem, enjoying the moment, until she looks up at her angry father) Ahem. *Grandpa Lou: Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says you... *Both: ...must be married to a prince. (walk over to a dove cage) *Grandpa Lou: By your next birthday. *Emily: The law is wrong. *Grandpa Lou: You've only got three more days! *Emily: Father, I hate being forced into this. (takes a dove out of the cage and pets it) If I do marry, I want it to be for love. *Grandpa Lou: Emily, it's not only this law. (hands him the dove that becomes put back in the cage) I'm sure I'll be around forever, so please do make sure you're taken care of, provided for. *Emily: Try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own. (swirls her finger in the water of the pond, petting the fish) I've never had any real friends. (Salem looks up at her and growls) Except you, Salem. (Satisfied, he goes back to sleep) I've never even been outside the palace walls. *Grandpa Lou: But, Emily, you're a princess. *Emily: Then, yes, you're right. Maybe I am a princess. (splashes the water at Grandpa Lou, who jumps back, yelping in surprise as the wizard leaves) *Salem: Huh? *Grandpa Lou: Oooohhh! Allah forbid you should have any daughters! (Salem looks up and thinks for a second. Emily goes to the dove cage and yanks open the door. The birds fly off into freedom. She watches them go) *Emily: Why is this always true? And why do I always have to be a princess? (Inside Grandpa Lou's house, he walks back and forth) *Grandpa Lou: Where does she get that stuff from? Her mother wasn't nearly so picky. (a large shadow appears in front of Grandpa Lou when he sits down. He gasps when he sees Baron Dante arrive) Oh! Ah, Baron Dante, my most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisdom. *Baron Dante: My life is but to serve you, my lord. *Grandpa Lou: It's this suitor business. Emily refuses to choose a husband. I'm at my wit's end. *Plucky Duck: Awk! Wit's end! *Grandpa Lou: Have a cracker, pretty Polly. *Plucky Duck: What?! Oh no! No! Don't give me cracker. I do not want one. *Grandpa Lou: Okay, fine, but never mind! *Baron Dante: Now, then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem. *Granpda Lou: If anyone can help, it's you. *Baron Dante: But it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond. *Grandpa Lou: Oh. Uh, my ring? But it's been in the family for years. *Baron Dante: It is necessary to find the princess a suitor. Don't worry. *Grandpa Lou: Everything will be fine. *Baron Dante: The diamond. *Grandpa Lou: Here, Baron. Whatever you need will be fine. *Baron Dante: You are most gracious, my liege. Now, run along and play with your little toys, hmm? *Grandpa Lou: Yes. That will be pretty good. (plays with some toys) *Bron Dante: Soon I will be sultan, not that addlepated twit. *Plucky Duck: And then I stuff the crackers down his throat. Ha, ha! *Narrator: Meanwhile, that night, in her room, Emily having disgused herself, walks out of Merlin's house, going slowly and carefully out of the palace. *Salem: Hey, Emily, where are you going? *Emily: I'm sorry to say this, Salem, but I cannot stay here and have my life lived for me. *Salem: What do you mean? *Emily: I'll miss you, Salem, because I am leaving. Farewell, Salem. *Salem: (sighs) Oh, well. Farewell, Emily. Enjoy your night out. *Narrator: And I believe Thomas is going to be in for a big surprise when he meets Emily. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof